The present invention relates to golf balls, and more particularly, to a golf ball having improved dimples.
Golf balls generally include a spherical outer surface with a plurality of dimples formed thereon. Conventional dimples are circular depressions that reduce drag and increase lift. These dimples are formed where a dimple wall slopes away from the outer surface of the ball forming the depression.
Drag is the air resistance that opposes the golf ball""s flight direction. As the ball travels through the air, the air that surrounds the ball has different velocities and thus, different pressures. The air exerts maximum pressure at a stagnation point on the front of the ball. The air then flows around the surface of the ball with an increased velocity and reduced pressure. At some separation point, the air separates from the surface of the ball and generates a large turbulent flow area behind the ball. This flow area, which is called the wake, has low pressure. The difference between the high pressure in front of the ball and the low pressure behind the ball slows the ball down. This is the primary source of drag for golf balls.
The dimples on the golf ball cause a thin boundary layer of air adjacent to the ball""s outer surface to flow in a turbulent manner. Thus, the thin boundary layer is called a turbulent boundary layer. The turbulence energizes the boundary layer and helps move the separation point further backward, so that the layer stays attached further along the ball""s outer surface. As a result, there is a reduction in the area of the wake, an increase in the pressure behind the ball, and a substantial reduction in drag. It is the circumference portion of each dimple, where the dimple wall drops away from the outer surface of the ball, which actually creates the turbulence in the boundary layer.
Lift is an upward force on the ball that is created by a difference in pressure between the top of the ball and the bottom of the ball. This difference in pressure is created by a warp in the airflow that results from the ball""s backspin. Due to the backspin, the top of the ball moves with the airflow, which delays the air separation point to a location further backward. Conversely, the bottom of the ball moves against the airflow, which moves the separation point forward. This asymmetrical separation creates an arch in the flow pattern that requires the air that flows over the top of the ball to move faster than the air that flows along the bottom of the ball. As a result, the air above the ball is at a lower pressure than the air underneath the ball. This pressure difference results in the overall force, called lift, which is exerted upwardly on the ball. The circumference portion of each dimple is important in optimizing this flow phenomenon, as well.
By using dimples to decrease drag and increase lift, almost every golf ball manufacturer has increased their golf ball flight distances. In order to optimize ball performance, it is desirable to have a large number of dimples, hence a large amount of dimple circumference, which are evenly distributed around the ball. In arranging the dimples, an attempt is made to minimize the space between dimples, because such space does not improve aerodynamic performance of the ball. In practical terms, this usually translates into 300 to 500 circular dimples with a conventional-sized dimple having a diameter that ranges from about 0.120 inches to about 0.180 inches.
When compared to one conventional-size dimple, theoretically, an increased number of small dimples will create greater aerodynamic performance by increasing total dimple circumference. However, in reality small dimples are not always very effective in decreasing drag and increasing lift. This results at least in part from the susceptibility of small dimples to paint flooding. Paint flooding occurs when the paint coat on the golf ball fills the small dimples, and consequently decreases the aerodynamic effectiveness of the dimples. On the other hand, a smaller number of large dimples also begin to lose effectiveness. This results from the circumference of one large dimple being less than that of a group of smaller dimples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,638 teaches the use of grit blasting to create small craters on the undimpled surface of the ball and on the surface of the dimples. Grit blasting is known to create a rough surface. The rough surface on the land surface of the ball may decrease the aesthetic appearance of the ball. Furthermore, these small craters may be covered by paint flooding. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,059,671, 6,176,793 B1, 5,470,076 and 5,005,838, GB 2,103,939 and WO 00/48687 disclose dimples that have smooth irregular dimple surfaces. These smooth irregular dimple surfaces, however, could not efficiently energize the boundary layer flow over the dimples.
One approach for maximizing the aerodynamic performance of golf balls is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,136 (xe2x80x9cthe ""136 patent), wherein a preferred solution is to minimize the land surface or undimpled surface of the ball. The ""136 patent also discloses that this minimization should be balanced against the durability of the ball. Since as the land surface decreases, the susceptibility of the ball to premature wear and tear by impacts with the golf club increases. Hence, there remains a need in the art for a more aerodynamic and durable golf ball.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a golf ball with improved dimples. The present invention is also directed to a golf ball with improved aerodynamic characteristics. These and other embodiments of the prevent invention are realized by a golf ball comprising a spherical outer land surface and a plurality of dimples formed thereon. The dimples have a plurality of sub-dimples to energize the airflow over the dimpled surface. The undimpled land surface, therefore, may remain robust to prevent premature wear and tear. The sub-dimples may have a myriad of shapes and sizes and may be distributed in any pattern, concentration or location. The sub-dimples may have a concave configuration, convex configuration or a combination thereof.
In another aspect of the invention, the dimples may have radiating arms emanating from the center of the dimple or a location proximate the center, or from a hub. Preferably, the radiating arms are evenly distributed throughout the dimple. The radiating arms may have a plurality of shapes. At least some of the radiating arms may selectively protrude into the land surface or undimpled surface of the ball to improve the airflow over the land surface of the ball.